Cry For The Sun
by Yoruichi Regino
Summary: Ini adalah squel dari Why Live.. so selamat menikmati! R N R please...


**Nah yg minta lanjutan nya Why live..**

**Nih Ichi kasih.. selamat menikmati!**

**Cry for the sun**

(squel: why live?)

_**Author: Yoruichi Regino**_

_**Desclaimer: © Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**rated: T+ (romance, angst)**_

_**Pair: SasuNaru**_

_**warning: typo(s) , alur gak nyambung, akhir gantung, boyslove, Sho-ai.**_

_**tittle: Cry for the sun (squel why live)**_

_Kini semua telah berakhir, semua rasa dan kehidupan ini telah kau bawa bersamamu kedalam timbunan tanah dan jiwa mu yang tlah berada dalam dekapan tuhan._

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gereja tua, langkah demi langkah bersamaan dengan air mata dan hujan yang membasahi tubuh nya. Dia berhenti di altar tepat di bawah salib besar dengan bunda maria yang menggendong jesus di tangan nya, ditatap nya sendu salib itu "di sini Naru.. Di sini kita berjanji.." kata nya entah pada siapa.

_#flash back.._

_Sasuke dan Naruto bergandengan tangan tak lupa senyum dan canda tawa menghiasi hari itu mereka berjalan menuju altar gereja serba putih itu, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke lalu menatap salib besar dengan bunda maria yang menggendong jesus di tangan nya, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke "Suke di tempat ini!" seru nya bersemangat Sasuke hanya menatap nya bingung seolah berbicara 'apa maksud mu?' "Di tempat ini! kita harus meng-ikrar kan nya Suke, janji setia bersama selamanya! mengerti? i'll spen my live with you, you and me together forever and ever" kata Naruto tak lupa dengan senyuman lima jari andalan nya._

_#flash back end.._

Sasuke tersenyum miris "Di tempat ini bersama selamanya" lirih nya Sasuke kembali menatap salib itu "kau dengar bapa? dia ingin bersamaku, aku Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit akan selalu bersama nya, Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto, kami bersama.. hahaha" dia tertawa bahkan dalam kesakitan tapi jesus hanya membisu dia hanya diam menatap sang rembulan yang kini tertawa dalam kepedihan.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemen nya, setelah berganti pakaian dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap ranjang berwarna biru dongker itu sendu "di tempat ini setiap pagi aku menatap mu, melihat senyuman yg slalu menghiasi hari ku.." lirih nya lagi lalu mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna orange di meja "surat.." katanya entah pada siapa kemudian ia mulai membaca.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Suke, maaf ya aku sudah membuat mu khawatir, aku tau saat kau membaca surat ini pasti aku sudah tidak ada di sisi mu. Tapi jangan menangis Suke, kumohon.. Maaf tidak memberi tahu mu lebih awal, kanker otak ini sudah menggerogoti ku Suke, aku lelah aku ingin tidur mengertilah oke? oh ya, kau tau Suke? aku sekarang sudah bisa menahan sakit ini kau tau kenapa? karna ada kau, tou-san, kaa-san dan teman-teman yang slalu memberiku kekuatan, Suke jangan menangis ini bukan perpisahan tau! ini cuma proses, suatu proses agar kita bisa bersama dalam keabadian mengerti? kau tau Suke 5th bersamamu adalah 5th terindah dalam hidup ku dan kau tau Suke? ini adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidup ku, jangan menangis Suke hapus air mata mu aku disini baik-baik saja tersenyumlah karna senyum mu adalah segalanya bagiku._

_i love you Suke.._

_with love_

_Uchiha Naruto_

Diremas nya surat itu dalam dekapan nya lalu ia mulai menangis, lagi dan terus menangis "bodoh! kau belum menjadi Uchiha! hahaha bodoh! Naru-dobe bodoh!" dia masih menangis meratapi semua, rembulan itu masih terisak meratapi pedih nya kehilangan sang mentari.

Lagi,lagi dan lagi.. Masih sama seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya dia terdiam dalam keheningan malam, terpaku menatap langit malam yg begitu kelam. Di teguk nya kembali segelas wine di tangan nya, sejenak mata nya terpejam sebelum ia tersenyum pada sang rembulan. Bukan senyuman bahagia bukan senyuman terharu tapi senyuman kepedihan saat secercah memori berputar kembali dalam otak nya.

#Sasuke' ..

Aku teringat kembali saat itu, langit yg sama, bintang yg sama angin yg sama, bulan yg sama..

Ini sama persis seperti waktu itu hanya saja sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Aku berdiri menatap langit malam di balkon kamar sendirian, merasakan angin malam yg berhembus menyelimuti tubuh ku, bukan kah jika saat seperti ini kau akan datang dan memeluk ku? sama seperti dulu kau tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk tubuh ku dr belakang dan saat ku berbalik kau akan ada di sana, tersenyum lembut pada ku dan kita akan menatap rembulan bersama.

.

.

Aku kembali tersenyum, tak terasa setetes air mata keluar dr iris onyx ku. "alasan untuk hidup ya?" tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri, pertanyaan yg sama seperti yg kau tanyakan pada ku.

_#flash back!_

_# .._

_Di balkon kamar SasuNaru, Sasuke sedang berdiri menatap langit malam, dia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin lembut yg membelai surai raven nya. Hangat.. Seseorang memeluk Sasuke dr belakang, Sasuke pun membalikan badan nya melihat seseorang yg tengah memeluk nya itu sedang tersenyum pada nya, di kecup nya lembut kening pemuda itu lalu mereka kembali menatap sang malam bersama._

_Lama mereka bertautan dalam diam, sampai suara barithone Naruto memecah keheningan "Suke.." panggil nya lembut, Sasuke masih merangkul Naruto "hn" jawab nya singkat tanpa menatap Naruto "untuk apa manusia hidup?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis nya bingung, pandangan nya beralih menatap Naruto "apa maksud mu?" tanya nya heran, Naruto masih menatap langit "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya" kata Naruto lembut Sasuke menghela nafas panjang pandangan nya beralih kembali menatap langit "Entah lah, banyak alasan tapi setiap orang memiliki alasan tersendiri, mungkin manusia hidup untuk menemukan alasan mereka untuk hidup" jelas Sasuke "oh" jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke memeluk Naruto di angkat nya dagu Naruto agar ia bisa melihat wajah kekasih nya itu "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto tersenyum "tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin bertanya" Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yg aneh di mulut nya 'apa ini? darah?!' Sasuke melepas ciuman nya "uhuk uhuk" "Naruto! apa kau baik baik saja?" Naruto menutup mulut nya dia masih terbatuk "uhuk aku tidak apa-apa Suke.. uhuk!" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dia tau Naruto berbohong "kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit Naru!" seru Sasuke dg penuh kekhawatiran "uhuk tidak uhuk.." elak Naruto "tapi.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong Naruto terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke dia tak sadar kan diri "Naruto!"_

_#flashback end.._

"Alasan ku untuk hidup adalah untuk bersamamu Naruto" lirih nya, "prang!" Sasuke memecah kan gelas wine nya, di gores kan pecahan gelas itu pada kulit putih nya ia meringis kesakitan, ya sakit dan pedih memang, tapi tak sesakit dan sepedih saat ia tau Naruto telah tiada di samping nya untuk kembali bersama "dan alasan ku untuk mati adalah.." brugk! sasuke terjatuh tubuh nya lemas tak berdaya seulas senyum terlukis di bibir tipis nya "untuk kembali bersamamu dalam keabadian.." sambung nya sebelum menghembus kan nafas terakhir nya.

Owari

huahahaha guantung!

ok mohon kritik dan saran ^^

Riview riview


End file.
